


tempest

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Lake Merpeople, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, I really hope I did, I'm trying to think if I got all the triggers, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Panic, Peril, Prophetic Dreams, Viktor Krum POV, Visions in dreams, Weird Stuff in Visions, description of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Viktor hasn't heard from Hermione in weeks.And the dreams just keep getting worse.Day 19 of my Halloween Prompts:  Water.





	tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quillandsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillandsaber/gifts).



> October 19: Water.
> 
> This is basically if Krumione was still canon in Deathly Hallows. *sighs* I love this ship. 
> 
> Mind the tags, this is not fluff. <3

He knew it was a dream.  Or a nightmare, rather.  But he could still feel the cold water on his arms as he swam towards her.  He could still see her floating there, tied down to the floor of the lake by the merpeople who lived there.  

Viktor  _ knew _ it was just a dream.  And he also knew that it was just how he worried about Hermione. By  reliving the Triwizard Tournament, which had left a bigger impact on him than he would care to admit.  

But in this dream… in this  _ nightmare _ , his dream self knew  _ none _ of this.  

All he knew was that Hermione was dying.  And he had to get to her.  Had to save her.  

He’d transfigured himself into a shark in the tournament.  With fins for hands and feet.  Sharp teeth to defend himself from the clutching merpeople and their claws.  

But here?  He had nothing.  Just a crushing weight on his chest and too many robes to be able to swim with any dexterity.  He felt like a heavy stone, but not so heavy that he sank easily.  No, he felt like some kind of buoyant… floating stone.  Something that was ill equipped to save the girl he loved from certain death.  

He still tried, though.  He could feel the merpeople tearing at his robes.  At his skin.  His vision grew dark and more tunneled as he got closer to Hermione.  

The second he touched her, she was free, thankfully.  He didn’t have to wrestle with knots or ropes.  He just had to get her to the surface.  

Which was so far away and getting further the more he struggled.  

She was limp and kept slipping from his arms.  

The merpeople's screech was deafening in his ears and no matter how fast he swam, he just wasn’t making any progress at all.  He could feel the life draining from her.  Her skin slipping as he tried to grasp her.  

His own lungs begged for air and as he finally breached the surface of the lake, he sucked in as much as he could.  It hurt.  Breathing after so long. He saw the wooden platform he had to swim to, saw the people standing on it.  Cheering him on.  

They pulled Hermione up first, helped him up second.  He put his face down to hers, trying to feel her breath.  

With a jolt, he realized there was none.  He looked around for help, but proceeded to press on her chest, to breath into her mouth.  To somehow, some way, revive her.  

She came to with a rattle, expelling too much water from her mouth.  There was so much.  It just… kept coming out.  At first it was water, and then it was mud from the bottom of the lake.  

She coughed and sputtered, mud and pebbles somehow flying from her mouth and no one was helping and Viktor couldn’t breathe anymore because why wasn’t anyone helping her?  Someone help!

He awoke with a start, drenched in sweat and panting heavily.  His bunkmate’s worried face was before him and he almost pushed him to the floor in his haste to run to his window, to check for a letter. For an owl that he somehow  _ knew  _ wouldn’t be there.  

Hermione had been out with Harry for the whole year and he hadn’t heard from her in weeks. Doing something do-gooders did. Something to better the cause. The official explanation was that they were in hiding from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  But he knew his Hermione.  He knew she wasn’t hiding.  

But the dreams just kept getting worse. 

Something was wrong.  

“Krum?”  his bunkmate ventured.  “Are you--”  

“I am going to England,” Krum said definitively.  “Leaving now.  Come if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then, you know. The rest of Deathly Hallows happens. Except Krum is there. *shrugs* 
> 
> I love the idea of him being aware something's wrong and finally having enough and just going there to help her. Not that Hermione NEEDS him, but I just think he'd bust in like the Kool-Aid Man and just fall into whatever task the Order needs from him. 
> 
> There was SO MUCH POTENTIAL FOR VIKTOR KRUM I HAVE FEELINGS OKAY? 
> 
> Anyway, comments are love, so maybe leave me some? <3 
> 
> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your cup of tea. <3


End file.
